


Behind The Mask

by GeneralPilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Top!hux, slight praise kink, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralPilot/pseuds/GeneralPilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is done with Kylo's bullshit and is being a complete asshole to him. One day he finally decides to apologise to him but instead finds him without his mask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Mask

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Hux said, running to keep up with Kylo's pace.

The meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke had not gone very well. Hux had requested a meeting with him about Kylo destroying nearly everything on the base when he got pissed off, only for Snoke to dismiss him, saying that the matter was not important at the moment.

Kylo continued walking down the corridor, ignoring everything and everyone around him, including Hux.

Hux grabbed his arm roughly, jerking him to a stop.

"Don't fucking ignore me!" He growled. Kylo turned to face him, glaring at him through the slits in his mask.

"I do not care about your opinion of me, General." He said calmly, the mask distorting his voice.

Hux's expression twisted into one of pure hatred. He let go of Kylo's arm, storming off in the other direction muttering to himself.

Kylo smirked to himself before practically running to his own living quarters, quickly entering his passcode to unlock the door and stepping inside. He waited until he heard the click of the door closing behind him before practically ripping his mask off, shaking his black locks free with a sigh of relief.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy wearing his mask, he loved it if anything! But sometimes he just needed a break after wearing it all day.

He sat down on his bed, taking a moment to appreciate the relief of being free from the helmet before unbuckled his boots and kicked them in the general direction of the door. He quickly changed into a pair or regulation black sweatpants and a black tank top before he collapsed on the sofa, sighing happily before grabbing his datapad. 

He quickly checked his messages. Nothing particularly interesting aside from Phasma sending him updates on the troopers. He quickly became bored and began scrolling through the surveillance footage, until one video in particular caught his eye. He tapped it, making it fullscreen.

Hux was pacing back and forth outside the training arena, mumbling something to himself. Suddenly Phasma appeared and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, are you alright?" She said, her voice echoing through the otherwise empty hallway.

"I'm fine. Kylo is just being a whiny bitch again."

Kylo gripped the datapad tighter, trying to control himself and not throw it against the wall.

"He's been destroying the base again, huh?"

Hux nodded.

"Look, maybe you should just talk to him about it. He might try and stop."

"He won't. He's just a selfish prick, all he thinks about is himself."

Kylo turned his datapad off before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and not have yet another temper tantrum.

He sighed, placing the datapad on the sofa's arm before resting his head in his hands. Sure, he knew Hux hated him, and he shouldn't let his words get to him, but for some reason, he cared about what he though. And he couldn't quite pinpoint why...

Suddenly, millions of thoughts began running through his head at once. He didn't want to hate Hux... He wishes that he and Hux didn't have to work against each other... He wants to be able to work with Hux without him making snide comments, talking about him behind his back, without him being an asshole to him.

Kylo stood up, frustrated with the thoughts racing around in his head. He stormed into the bathroom, resting his hands on the sink into staring at himself in the mirror.

This.

This was why he always wore his mask.

He didn't exactly look very threatening, he had soft brown eyes which reminded him of a puppy's, he had a kind smile, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to find a way to make himself look intimidating.

He sighed, splashing some cold water on his face to see if it would calm his thoughts down.

He walked back into his room and sat down on the bed. No matter what he did, he couldn't calm his mind, normally he'd just be able to push them to the back of his mind. This time, that was definitely not the case, and Ren couldn't understand why.

He closed his eyes.

Maybe meditation would help. He took a deep breath in and slowly released it, trying to focus on clearing his mind.

"Ren?"

He quickly leapt up, trying to hide his face. He glanced through the gap in his fingers at the intruder...

It was Hux.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kylo shouted.

Hux didn't even flinch at his voice. Instead, he just stood there, staring at Kylo.

He had seen his face...

"I'm here to apologise." He said stiffly.

"Couldn't you at least knock?!"

Hux smirked.

"I suppose I could've. Stop trying to hide your face. I've already seen it." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

Kylo lowered his hands nervously, staring at the ground. He'd never let anyone see him like this before, and quite frankly, he was pissed off that Hux was the first person.

"What did you come here to apologise about, General?"

"Being an asshole. But I still stand by what I said about you destroying my base."

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"It's my base as much as it is yours." He sneered.

Hux glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how much of the repairs do you pay for?! You cost this base nearly 7000 credits a month! And who pays for it? Me! Not you, me! So excuse me if I believe I'm more entitled to this base than you!"

Kylo scoffed.

"So much for an apology, if you're done ranting at me then get out."

"I wouldn't have to rant at you if you stopped being a selfish asshole and started thinking about other people for once."

Kylo shoved him backwards, slamming him against the wall and pressing his forearm hard against Hux's throat, holding him in place.

"Do not call me selfish again, General. I'm trying to do what's best for the galaxy, so excuse me if I get pissed off sometimes."

He released Hux, who stayed stood against the wall, staring at him.

"If that's all general, leave me in peace."

He pressed the button to open the door, glancing at Hux, who was still staring at him.

"Well?"

Hux slammed the button, closing the door again and stepped closer to Kylo.

"What the fuck do you think y-"

He was cut off by Hux's lips crashing against his. Kylo froze, unsure how to respond.

Hux suddenly pulled away, smirking at Kylo before opening the door. Before he could step out, Kylo grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

"You're not escaping that easily, General."

Hux raises his eyebrows at Kylo.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" He said folding his arms.

Kylo smirked at him, closing the door once again. "Definitely not." Hux shoved Kylo against the wall, kissing him hungrily, unable to control himself in the sudden sexual tension between them. Kylo let out a small gasp of surprise, tangling his fingers in Hux's hair as he kissed him back.

Hux pulled away, violently ripping his own jacket off and carelessly throwing it on the floor. He began kissing Kylo's neck before he suddenly bit down hard, breaking the skin. Kylo let out a moan as the blood slowly trickled down his collarbone. Hux continued biting and sucking at the skin, making sure to leave marks.

Kylo let out a lustful groan, biting his lip as he threw his head back, allowing Hux more access.

Hux suddenly stopped, making Kylo whine. He kissed him on the lips, biting at Kylo's bottom lip teasingly before kneeling down in front of Kylo. He tugged the sweatpants down, earning a gasp from Kylo.

"H-Hux wait... We shouldn't..."

Hux couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, he stared at Kylo's erection, straining against the fabric of his boxers. He reached out, palming him through the material. Kylo let out a shaky moan, throwing his head back once again. Hux smirked in response, tugging down his boxers. He slowly took his gloves off with his teeth, finger by finger whilst keeping eye contact with Kylo. He wrapped his hand around Kylo's cock, stroking him gently. Kylo moaned again, louder this time before suddenly clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Hux! W-What if Snoke finds out?? We shouldn't be doing th- Oh fuck!"

Hux wrapped his lips around the tip of Kylo's cock, swirling his tongue around it before bobbing his head back and forth. Kylo let out a whine. Anyone walking past would almost definitely be able to hear them, and the thought sent a shock of excitement through Hux. He wanted everyone to know that Kylo was his. And only his. He wanted to make Kylo scream so loud that the entire base would know that Kylo belonged to him.

Kylo managed to gather his thoughts, quickly pulling away, making Hux whine.

"Hux, what if Snoke finds out??? He can find out anything he wants about me!"

Hux smirked, standing up and slowly leaning in to kiss him. Kylo stopped him, taking a few steps away from him, pulling his boxers up again before sitting down on the bed.

"What's wrong Ren?" Hux giggled, sitting down beside him and placing his hand on Kylo's thigh."Scared that Snoke will find out how much of a whore you've been?" He bit Kylo's neck hard, breaking the skin. Kylo let out a quiet moan as Hux began licking up the blood dribbling down.

"You scared he's gonna read your mind and find out about how much you screamed when I fucked your tight little ass? Hm? Or how I made you moan so loud when I sucked your cock that the stormtroopers could hear us from down the hall?" He continued kissing and biting at Kylo's neck, making him shiver.

"H-Hux... No... We can't..."

Hux suddenly pushed him down on the bed, gripping his shoulders tightly as he crashed his lips against Kylo's again.

"We can..." He whispered in Kylo's ear before slipping a hand down his boxers again, stroking him. Kylo let out a whine, admitting defeat.

Hux smirked. "Good boy..."

He watched as Kylo's expression twisted between pleasure, confusion and Hux couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure it was pure lust in his eyes.

Kylo suddenly grabbed Hux's waist and leaned in, kissing him hard before quickly pulling off Hux's shirt.

Hux pulled his hand away, causing Kylo to let out a whine at the loss of contact.

Hux quickly pulled off Kylo's clothes, carelessly throwing them on the floor.

"Hands and knees. Now." Hux instructed. Kylo nervously did as he said, trembling. Hux smirked at him.

"First time, huh?"

Kylo turned red, keeping his head down and staring at the bed beneath him.

"Don't worry baby... I promise I'll take good care of you."

He removed his boots and trousers before kneeling behind Kylo.

"Lube?"

"B-Bottom drawer..." Kylo stuttered.

Hux rummaged through the drawer, smirking at the amount of toys Kylo had hidden in there. He retrieved the almost empty bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers before pushing one inside of Kylo without warning.

Kylo buried his face in the pillows to prevent himself from making any noise that would hint to the Stormtroopers roaming the halls outside to what they were doing. Hux moved his finger in and out before harshly pushing in another finger, making Kylo yelp.

Hux smirked. "Good boy..." He angled his fingers slightly, making sure to hit Kylo's prostate. Kylo moaned loudly into the pillows, gently moving himself back and forth, fucking himself on Hux's fingers. Hux pressed another finger inside him without warning, making him almost scream in pleasure.

Hux tangled his fingers in Kylo's hair, yanking his head up sharply.

"Stay quiet." He hissed in his ear as he painfully tugged at his hair, earning a whine from Kylo as he pulled his fingers out.

He quickly pulled off his boxers, desperate to bury his cock deep in Kylo's tight ass. He applied the lube to his cock, just enough to make sure he didn't hurt Kylo so much that he'd want to stop, but not enough so that he'd definitely be limping for a few days, just to get revenge on him for damaging the base. He pushed inside him harshly, tugging at his hair again. Kylo let out a moan as he felt a mixture of both pain and pleasure running through him.

"You love taking my cock, don't you whore?" Hux smirked, thrusting into him.

"D-Don't call me t-that..." Kylo whimpered.

"Why not, whore? What are you gonna do?"

"I-I'll- Oh fuck! Hux!"

Hux thrusted deeper, angling his hips slightly to make sure he hit Kylo's prostate. Kylo's hand moved down to his cock and began stroking himself. Hux quickly slapped his hand away, leaning over him and biting the back of his neck harshly.

"Such a fucking slut... Trying to touch yourself like that. I ought to just leave you here, tied to the bed without letting you cum..."

"N-No! Please! I p-promise I'll be a good boy!"

Hux's thrusts began getting deeper and faster, making Kylo moan louder each time.

"H-Hux! Please l-let me cum! I'm so c-close!"

Hux bit Kylo's neck again, making sure to make him bleed before slowly reaching his hand down to Kylo's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Kylo let out a scream as he came all over Hux's hand, collapsing on the bed beneath him. Hux moaned as he felt Kylo tighten around him, sending shockwaves through his body as he released inside of him.

Hux pulled out of Kylo before collapsing beside him, panting.

He licked his hand, tasting Kylo's cum on his fingers whilst keeping eye contact with him.

Kylo let out a whine at the sight of him, earning a smirk from Hux as he lapped up the rest of it before wiping his hand on the bedsheets.

Kylo reached out to wrap an arm around his waist. Hux quickly slapped it away, sitting up.

"I don't have time for that. I have more important things to attend to." He said, gathering his clothes.

Kylo let out a sigh, watching as the General began dressing. Hux raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't stare at me like that." He snapped, placing his hat on his head to hide his hair, which was now a mess.

Kylo crawled underneath the blankets, feeling extremely underdressed as Hux pulled on his greatcoat.

Hux approached the door, his boots clicking loudly against the cold, hard floor.

"That's it? No goodbye or see you around? You're just gonna leave?!"

"What do you expect me to say? 'Oh Ren, I'm so in love with you'? No. The first order has no room for sentiment."

Kylo rolled his eyes, watching Hux as he opened the door. "Bye then, guess..."

Hux smirked.

"You should take that mask off more often. I'm gonna miss seeing your pretty face around the base..."

And with that, Hux left, leaving Kylo extremely confused, and completely exhausted...


End file.
